


Why not now?

by LupaCrescent



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Other character mention, Rodimus is nosy, Sexy Times, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaCrescent/pseuds/LupaCrescent
Summary: Ratchet and Drift, together is always best, but they have a feeling, so they make sure that they always have *that* feeling





	1. This is sad! Why is this sad? Oh... that's why...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts).



> You can thank slimreaper for this ... thing! I hope it wont burn y'alls eyes out! If it didn't and it was awesome... it is still slimreaper you will need to thank! She is an awesome cheerleader!

Ratchet was more worn out than usual, his whole framework hurt. Between the DJD and the functionalists, now they were back and everyone was absolutely worn out.  
  
He glanced around and calmed, drift was safe. Their Optics met and drift tilted his helm walking to the side as Rodimus tried to pull another Miracle out of his aft.  
  
Ratchet pulled away and turning tapped rung on the shoulder. "if anyone asks after me or Drift..."  
  
Rung simply smiled and waved him away. "Take care of him and be careful, comm if you need anything!"  
  
Ratchet simply shook his helm and walked on, following Drift. As they walked closer to one another, Drift reached out grasping Ratchets left servo. They smiled at each other and continued walking.  
  
As they walk further from the collected group of cybertronians they started to relax ever-so-slightly. Not that they disliked the others however they needed a bit of alone time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they slowed their walk they saw That they were in the middle of a field flowers, spark blue flowers and it suddenly hit them... these flowers represented the lives taken by Drift, his statue standing tall in the middle.  
  
Drift looked up at Ratchet... "this... this is my legacy, what I have done and..." he stopped "and probably what I will be remembered for" he stepped away and looked at the acres and acres flowers. he knew he had been prolific during the war... but to see it laid out in front of him.  
  
Ratchet was quiet, letting Drift feel this moment of pain, couldn't or wouldn't intervene.  
He then stepped forward and grasped Drifts elbow... "come with me... I want to show you something" Drift looked at Ratchet and nodded tears in his optics and followed gamely.  
  
As they walked Ratchet put his arm around Drifts waist and the swordsmech leaned against him, his field was choppy with spikes of pain and self-hate. And Ratchets field was calm and soft, with neither judgement or negativity... Ratchet could think of no reason as to why he shouldn't help. To be honest, This *feeling* it worried him slightly.  
  
Ratchet led Drift to another field of flowers, now even further away from the rest of the crew. 'It was better that Drift see it...' Ratchet thought. And as they turned the corner, there in the middle of the field was a statue. Ratchets...  
  
Ratchet keened. "You aren't the only one who has been searching for redemption..." he started only for Drifts field to envelop him in a fierce hold of /NO/ Drift moved until he was in Ratchets line of sight... "You didn't do this!" He growled, arms wide to encompass the field. "You are a medic! A life saver! A protector!"  
  
Ratchet chuckled darkly... "no... I'm no protector" he said pulling back from Drift. "If I had only... i-if only I had protected you..." he finished, voice going soft. "If I had done right by you, we both could of avoided this pain."  
  
Drift was stunned... "No!" He said almost in surprise... "No! You can't just say that all of this is your fault!" Drift was livid now, "how can you say that!?" He looked at the size of Ratchets flower patch and it was stunning... it was massive, larger... "this... t-this is the largest patch Ratchet... why?" His voice sharpened "why! Why would your patch be larger than all of the other patches?" He pulled back from Ratchet all of a sudden... "the necrobot blamed you? For all of this, for every spark snuffed out?" He was growling now, armor puffed out and fans working like crazy to cool him down.  
  
Ratchet smiled kindly at Drift. "No... he didn't blame me..." he walked towards Drift and put his servos on Drifts face "I did, I always have... and I always will... every time *I* failed to save a spark, every time *I* came too late... I blamed myself..."

he stroked his face softly, attempting to calm Drift and himself. "I was in a good position before the war, I had friends in every caste and I knew things about everyone... I was the best medic on the planet, and I wanted the system to end just as much as the decepticons did..." he let his servos drop and walked away a few steps.  
  
"I had an idea, to work my way from the bottom up... my clinic in rodion was a test run." He looked away again and looked directly at his statue. "It failed of course,  I figured it would, but I didn't realize I had painted an even larger target on my frame..." he stopped "It really seems to go back to one point... bludgeon... yes he was a Decepticon, but he was also working for the functionalist Council..."  
  
he sighed "They needed me to stop making so much noise and really it was two birds with one stone... so to speak, ruin me and get rid of Alpha Trion... of course Orion Pax was able to stop the entire situation from going from bad to terrible.  but still the damage had been done..." Ratchets fans suddenly shot on, as if In remembered pain "H-he was able to hurt me in the ways that only a medic understands... and it's true from that time forward there be moments that I would freeze right in the middle of surgery or on the battlefield and someone would die"  
   
Ratchet was quiet for a moment. "All of these bots died because of me... Because of my inability to overcome the trauma of Bludgeons attempted Shadowplay... because that is what it was... attempted, granted I'm not all of what I once was. The frame upgrade helped but there is parts of me that are still affected by his bumbling attempt at Shadowplay"  
  
He turned and looked at Drift again "these flowers, this field... was caused by my inability to get over the attack long ago but it was also caused by my inability, I couldnt get up and fight against it, was like I lost that fire!" He clenched his digits firmly "the will to fight against the system was gone, I worked with the system not to hurt people because that went against my very coding but I didn't help them! I didn't help you..." he turned again looking at his statue... "I could of helped you, but I-" drift grasped ratchets shoulders tightly, his servos then came to his face and turned it untill they were looking at each other.  
  
 Drift had a painful look on his face, and Ratchet couldn't look at it any more, he closed his optics and slumped... "I-I'm sorry that I let you down..." he started and then froze as he was held softly by Drift... "no, Ratchet you have never let me down... I always saw that was me that let you down. you gave me a chance a second chance at life itself! brought me back from the brink of death and what'd do? I turn around and abuse your gift.. I killed so many people, so many beings. I took that gift you gave me and I pained you with it."  
  
Ratchet suddenly laughed a cold laugh... "look at the two of us... what a pair we make. we have driven each other crazy"  
  
Drift put his hands up at the same time Ratchet put his up and they were suddenly leaning up against each other,  helm crest against Chevron and they looked deeply into each others optics  
  
Their fields began to unfurl and they relaxed further against each other, Ratchets field hitched a couple of times rubbing up against Drifts... "A-Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time, they smiled at each other.  
  
Drift tilted his helm slotting their lips together... and moaned as Ratchet took control of the kiss... he moaned again as Ratchet rubbed against him in a sensual slide, his field felt like molten lava, hot and almost overwhelming...  
  
He was stunned by the intensity of the kiss, his helm felt like it was spinning, he gasped as Ratchet nipped at his bottom lip and moaned as he suckled it lightly. Their frames were so hot... Ratchet pushed another wave of euphoria onto him, and Drift gasped. Ratchet began to lower Drift into the ground beneath them... Dipping down again Ratchet devoured him with nips and kisses until he made his way down his neck cables. Drift gasped and bucked, but he had no give. Ratchet was heavy... and was using it to his advantage.  
  
Ratchets servo's began to lightly touch his waist, following the red stripes and Drift jerked as his interface panel was found... Ratchet rubbed one servo against his cover and his other grasping on the back of drifts neck, bringing Drift in for another kiss.  
  
Drift reached up and started to touch his windshield *sensitive* causing Ratchet to jerk back, with a minor overload skittering over his frame. moaning in excitement, He leaned down and began to deeply kiss Drift then, until he could only taste him, their glossa entangled and chasing one another.  
  
Ratchet pulled back, narrowly avoiding an overload, he was panting, a line of oral lubricant snapping as he leaned back, and began to stretch further back, his field thrumming with LUST/EXCITEMENT/MORE he looked down at Drift and smirked right before he opened his interface panel and began to rub his valve against the only thing available... moaning at the contact his valve clenched on nothing and a dribble of lubricant slipped out liberally coating Drifts thigh. Ratchet gasped as his valve lips parted, his anterior node rubbing perfectly on the raised edge of Drifts thigh.  
  
Drift moaned and grasped Ratchets waist, he squeezed tightly to warn him and he picked him up, opening his own panel, his spike was hot and engorged. Ratchet was moaning and attempting to connect their frames but Drift was patient, running just the tip of his spike through the wet lips of his valve... Drift locked optics with Ratchet and slowly lowered him onto his spike, watching as slowly fragged the valve open...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. How about right now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so here goes chapter 2... muahahahaha.

Drift was struggling with Ratchet at this point. Who was so much heavier than he thought he was going to be... He began to slowly lower Ratchet onto his Spike and he hissed in absolute ecstasy as the hot dripping valve seemingly swallowed his spike! Ratchet was wet and Slick, hot and tight! His inner calipers tightening and loosening as he slowly but surely slid inside *his* medic.  
  
At this point they kept up a running commentary of moans and gasps until finally, Drift was fully seated within Ratchet. "Vector Sigma" Ratchet swore. his calipers still fluctuating up and down drifts spike "you're so much bigger than I thought." all Drift did was smile up at Ratchet and shake his helm. "Does it hurt?" Drift asked as he ran his servos up and down Ratchets frame, finding and slipping his digits into seams and rubbing the soft areas, with single minded intensity.  
  
"Ah.. A-ah... no, no pain, just... I'm very, *very* full..." Ratchet said, gasping as Drifts digits were finding all of his erogenous zones and digging in...

"If you keep that up Drift I'm going to... overload very quickly..." Ratchet gasped as Drift began to lift him up and then pull him back down... and started to squirm and moan as he felt drift *carefully* begin to thrust at the same time

Mouth dropping open Ratchet began to moan loudly "Drift... Please. O-Oh... Vector Sig- hhAaa!" It felt exquisite, to be held like this and fragged so carefully... He began to chant "Drift! Drift-Drift! A- Ah I-I'm close...."

He felt more then saw Drift grasp his windshield and pull against his frame and suddenly they were kissing again, the change in direction of each thrust made Drifts spike hit perfectly onto Ratchets ceiling node and he nearly screamed as he overloaded, grasping onto Drifts shoulders and pushing his face into Drifts throat and biting hard enough to feel the pulse in the cables there... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drift was in heaven, Ratchet was so sensitive, so responsive! it wasn't like any other frag he had ever had... for the first time he thought This *feeling* It must be what makes fragging... specifically Ratchet, so much better!

He loved the noises coming out of Ratchet and watching him get closer and closer, made it harder for him to slow down and enjoy it... 'please let this happen again!' He begged... "please" he whispered as he grasped Ratchets windshield and pulled him down for another kiss, ratchet buckled and bowed and suddenly he was screaming into Drifts neck and biting down and Drift moaned as he went over! overloading deeply into ratchets valve, pumping him full of transfluid...


	3. Maybe once more, just In case we did it wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahah!

Ratchet moaned as he felt transfluid fill up his valve so much that he could feel the gestational chamber spiraling opening and collecting transfluid 

Then in his mind the words "that shouldn't have happened, that shouldn't happened!" Reverberated within his helm.

it all but increased his pleasure and his valve tightened harder and tighter, until his urge spiked and suddenly he felt as if he couldn't even control is own frame!

he began to thrust upon Drifts spike, feeling him cleave him open over and over... reaching back and grasping on to his thighs he rode Drift fast and hard to his third overload!

Wrenching his helm back he screamed again this time voice carrying... he didn't care *this* was the most wonderful feeling and as Drift overloaded again in his gestational chamber, it again spiraled open and swallowed every bit of transfluid Drift had to give. 

Ratchet felt his systems slowing Down, his whole frame was burning and felt like he had been running a relay! he opened is optics blinking a couple of times and looking straight at Drift, he almost snickered... The look on Drifts face could be probably closest compared to that of a deer in headlights. he seemed overwhelmed and still very much excited. That Ratcuet could feel, Drifts field bursting with energy, his libido returning quickly 

Ratchet simply couldn't help it he pulled himself off of Drift and pulling him up, holding his face in his servos and kissing him almost violently, denta flashing and frames Slick against each other, as he grasped drift tighter and moaned low and hoarse, his vocalizer still on the fritz from his overload... nosing his throat he asked "Please! please, please! may I have your valve?" and Drift couldn't say no, his valve was clenching on nothing and he deeply deeply wanted something inside of it.

 

he simply opened his legs and that's all it took, Ratchet grasped his thighs and opening drift up as wide as he could, angled himself correctly and pushed right in, the deepest he could go and Drift, this time was in absolute ecstasy as he was filled completely.

where as he was thick spiked, Ratchets was thick and long and it was tapping against his ceiling node!

Ratchet leaned forward and begin to nibble on Drifts neck licking up the small bits of energon thaf were dripping from his neck from his biting earlier. pushing kisses and soft little noises of apology into his neck, Drift moaned and attempted to take control of the situation... Ratchet wasn't *moving*

It did not work, Ratchet simply moved them until Drift was now straddling him and Ratchet was on his back, he placed both servos on Drifts thighs and followed them up to his waist, grasping it he began to drill into Drift furiously...

the noises that came out of his mouth... "o-Oh! FRag... Ratchet! please pLEase! m-more ooh.. PLEASE!!" He was begging, his fram becoming more and more tense, and suddenly he was screaming as Ratchet hit over and over on that ceiling node. Drift suddenly stiffened as another overload hit, valve clenching and optics wide with extasy, his mouth open in a silent scream. his valve tightening around Ratchets spike and howling himself released within Drift, his spike exploding and transfluid filling Drift up faster than his frame could almost handle...

Immediately Drifts gestational chamber spiraled open, sucking in every last bit of transfluid until Drift felt so incredibly full he couldnt even imagine moving. "A-ah! Whaa... it... it took your... h-ha" Drift could hardly move, the aftershocks of pleasure making themselves known. 

they leaned against each other then optics seemingly blown by how powerful their coupling had been and simply blinking almost blindly at one another until they were rubbing there Chevron and helm crest together making soft noises to one another and Ratchet pulling Drift into a kiss...

They both opened their optics looking deeply into each other's optics and then kissed each other softly...  
Drift moaned and held onto Ratchet, "my frame... i-it took the..." Ratchet nodded sleepily "yeah... m-mine did too." 

Drift looked at him and cocked his helm... "what does that mean, I'm not due for a heat for a while yet." Ratchet nodded again and smiled against the speedster. "Me neither, but my frame certainly wanted your 'donation'" he chuckled and held Drift closer to his frame....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Ok! I think that's it! Wait... another one... ok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's see if it ends here if it doesn't, then we'll see where it goes!

In the back of their processors they could hear voices... an argument perhaps but to them it didn't matter, they were so into each other, their optics locked, their frames touching almost at every point and Ratchet was just stunned...

this was unlike any interface he'd ever had! ever! He had never experienced a *feeling* quite like this one. "just... this! it was amazing!" He looked at Drift again and pulled him forward kissing again and asking him the question that was on his mind "was... is this as amazing for you as it has been for me?" worried/surprise/LUST very, very clear in his vocals and field...

Drift shook his helm, his finials swinging in the air easily and he simply pulled is frame closer to Ratchets...

 

"I" drift said "I want to do this again..." he looked at Ratchet with tears in his optics and he mewled "I want to do this forever!" And He buried this face into ratchets neck, almost embarrassed to admit aloud

Ratchet went still... and said very carefully. "are you sure that's what you want? that you want me? because I'm no great catch, I'm a box on Wheels..." drift suddenly looked up at him optics sharp and spoke lowly "don't you dare talk about yourself that way! You are beautiful! you are powerful and strong and good! you're so good!" Ratchet simply looked away, embarrassment creeping up the sides of his face.

He looked at Drift and he said again "are you sure?" and Drift said "I've never been more sure about anything in my life!" Sighing, Ratchet picked him up arranging him perfectly into his lap and he said "well I think I got the energy for it..." he almost giggled and shook with anticipation/LUST/fear/EXCITEMENT... he allowed the tesselation of his chassis to begin, as did Ratchet... the glass of his windshield moving in different directions until both of their sparks were beared to one another.

Drifts so blue with stunning light whites running through it and Ratchets a strong steady blue 

 

Ratchet and Drift looked at each other very carefully. And begin to slowly pull their chassis closer and closer together until finally their sparks started to feel one another... Drift gasped at first as he could suddenly feel Ratchet moving him, and he finally felt Ratchets spike push back into his valve and he moaned in absolute ecstasy as their frames slotted in together, chassis tesselating together and their sparks began to mingle.

Drift moaned slowly until he was nearly screaming with pleasure, where Drifts voice was slowly becoming a loud trill, ratchets was a low thrumming... 

Their frames were so hot, the steam coming off of them, even with their fans on high, the steam escaping them was wilting the flowers around them.

Underneath the pressure and heat of their frames, Drift felt it, it was Ratchet! he knew it was him and suddenly they were both screaming, the ecstasy/pleasure so overpowering... their sparks crashing into one another... light exploding from their attached forms and gasps from not that far away...

 

If rodimus got interrupted one more time by Rewind or Rung he was going to have kittens! honest to Primus organic kittens! "what?" he said "what is it?" and both mechs of course looked at each other and said I think we should go that way and pointed to the right and he of course he turned in the opposite direction looking for whatever they didnt want him to see/hear...and heard Drift scream.

looking up immediately and worrying he looked down at the small mechs... they immediately motioned and chanted "no no no no no" but it was too late, rodimus attention was already towards the scream and he moved quickly "that was Drift" he said with worry, he had already hurt him once, he was gonna help him any way he could from now on! behind him was Minimus Ambus, Rewind and Rung. although they froze seeing steam escaping from a certain area of flowers and stopped, something was melting on top of the flowers it seemed.

then as the steam cleared and light suddenly shot through they all dropped gasping...all four... it was Ratchet and Drift their plating tessellated against one another and their bodies in throes of so much pleasure that Ratchets vocalizer had shut down and only Drift could be heard, Ratchet was slowly thrusting into Drift and their sparks lighting up the area as they reached out and created tethers to eachother very being...

 

Slowly but surely the four backed away from the two entangled mechs and into the opposite direction as Ratchet and Drift completed their merge.. Rodimus looked at Rewind and asked "did you know about that?" Rewind simply shrugged his shoulders and and made himself scarce... Rodimus looked back one last time watching as Ratchet brought their faces together and kissed he turned quickly and continued on back to the rest of the crew

 

Finally their frames began to release the other, their chassi de-tesselating and they shivered as they continued to hold on to one another. Drift looked up sharply and locked optics with Ratchet... "i.. I feel you!" He remarked with wonder, they were looking deeply into each others optics {I can hear you Drift}  
Thought Ratchet. Drift looked at him with amazement and thought back {I can hear you} and they kissed again, slow and sweet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The end... I think!


End file.
